Wraith
Wraiths '''(also referred to as '''ghosts) are supernatural creatures that feature heavily in the Evernight series. They are the spirits of deceased people who, due to a number of reasons, are unable to move on to the afterlife and become trapped on earth, haunting the living. They are regarded as being the arch-enemies of the vampires and first appear in Stargazer. Physiology Wraiths generally look as they did in life, but have a glowing, bluish light around them and are partially transparent. They float, rather than walk, and occasionally leave trails or patches of ice wherever they go. Wraiths, surprisingly, have blood, which is silvery in colour and is harmful to vampires. Some wraiths are capable of becoming at least temporarily corporeal; in rare cases, such as in the case of Bianca Olivier, wraiths can use items they were attached to in life to create a solid form for themselves and retain it indefinitely. Powers and Abilities Wraiths can use objects or places they attached to or felt a strong bond to in life to do things like travel quickly to different places or create a corporeal form for themselves. For example, Bianca can 'fast travel' to Evernight Academy, due to the strong connection she subconsciously formed with the gargoyle outside her bedroom. She can use a coral bracelet bought for her by Lucas Ross to create a solid form for herself, and can use her jet brooch (another gift from Lucas) to travel to wherever it currently resides. Items made of materials that were "once alive" are especially potent, such as in the case of the brooch, which is made from jet - jet being dead wood - and the bracelet - which is made from coral. Wraiths are capable of flight and can float through solid objects, such as walls. According to Maxie, wraiths can fly above the troposphere. Wraiths can, depending on their age and power, physically interact with the corporeal world and can hurt or even kill living - and undead - beings. They can possess humans (and possibly vampires too, though this is never specified). They also have cryokinetic-like powers, allowing to them to form and manipulate ice and frost. The temperature will significantly drop if there is a wraith around. Wraiths can enter and manipulate the dreams of both humans and vampires. Weaknesses Wraiths have weaknesses to certain minerals and materials, especially those found in the blood of living creatures. This includes iron, copper, mother-of-pearl and obsidian. Fire can also permanently destroy wraiths, and so they avoid it. Wraiths can also be contained using wraith traps or mirrors; only by reciting the correct incantation, or breaking the trap or mirror can free the wraith, as they are unable to escape by themselves. Wraiths can also be physically harmed in dreams - for example, Bianca burnt herself in her Lucas's dream and retained this injuries in the real world too. If a wraith manages to obtain a corporeal form, they can also be more vulnerable in this state, being unable to fly or go through solid objects, and generally being subject to the usual physical limitations of humans. Creation It is mentioned on several occasions that wraiths can only be created by murder, particularly murders involving a betrayal or committed in cold blood. The trauma associated with such a death can cause the spirit of a deceased person to become trapped on earth, becoming a wraith. Not all spirits become wraiths, even if their deaths were violent or sudden - not all homicide victims become wraiths either. However, it is made explicit that all wraiths are created via murder. Society and Lifestyle Most wraiths exist only as pure emotion and instinct, trapped on earth by the pain and trauma of their death. The majority of wraiths have an 'anchor', which an object, place or person that keeps them bound to the mortal plane. This is usually something or someone they bonded with or felt a strong attachment to in life, and they can have more than one anchor. For example, one Ancient Egyptian wraith's anchor is the pyramids of Giza, which he helped build. Christopher Bethany's anchor is his beloved wife, Charlotte. The place where a wraith died can occasionally serve as an anchor; they often haunt that place as a result. However, this is not always the case - the girl ghost who haunts Skye Tierney's childhood home actually died in a hospital, but presumably her connection to her home was stronger and so she dwells there. Many wraiths become consumed by despair or hatred, and as such, can be very hostile towards humans. These wraiths often become so desperate to feel 'alive' again, that they will resort to terrorising humans, such as the wraith that haunts Raquel Vargas's home, tormenting and sexually assaulting her in her dreams. Others are more benevolent, typically the ones who are able find less destructive ways of holding onto their humanity. Wraiths are also able to interact with each other and will sometimes gather together for comfort and companionship. History It is unknown when the first wraith came into existence; however, as wraiths are primarily created via homicide, Mrs Bethany suggests that the first wraith was created when the first murder was committed - that is to say, when the first human chose to murder another human, willingly and with full knowledge of the consequences of their actions: in other words, in cold blood. As more murders were committed, more wraiths were created. Etymology The word 'wraith' is another word for ghost or spirit in Scottish dialect. Notable Wraiths * Christopher Bethany * Maxine O'Connor * Bianca Olivier Trivia * It is unknown if a vampire who is murdered could become a wraith. This possibly not the case, as vampires are technically already considered dead, or at least undead. . Category:Species Category:Undead